Did you know?
by Usa-san
Summary: Kankurou wants something and who is Kiba to deny him? Some Slash and crossdressing.


Hii =)

This is just something I wrote in class x). Anyway, thanks to Berrydevil-chan =D you're tha best ^^ and Panda-chan for beta-reading this. I'm sooooo bad at english x) porbably 'cuz I'm dutch.

Read and Review please =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T_T

* * *

"Come on Kiba, why won't you wear it?" He said while holding me at my waist.

"Because, Kankurou, I don't want to." I was certain he had heard the hesitation in my voice, clearly showing him that I had already given in.

"Would you do it for me?" He placed a kiss on my neck after he said that. I didn't even respond. I just grabbed the bag he had set down when he came home and stormed into the bathroom, trying to make it seem as if I was angry.

When I slowly came out of the bathroom, I saw Kankurou sitting on the couch. It was dark outside. I shuffled out with a flushed face and stood in front of him, looking at the floor with my face as red as a tomato. He eyed me from head to toe, slowly taking in my appearance.

I was wearing the clothes that were in the bag he had brought home. In it had been a black skirt, a pair of striped over-the-knee socks and a long-sleeved shirt. The shirt was too big and almost covered the skirt. The sleeves hung past my hands, giving me a kind of adorable aura.

"Cute…" Kankurou murmured. Then he grabbed me by my waist and yanked me onto his lap.

"Ahh! Kankurou!" This was definitely not a situation I wanted to be in. I could feel that he was half hard and the position I was in wasn't helping.

I felt him nibble on my neck. Then I felt his hands tracing my body. Wandering from my shoulder blades to my waist and everything in between. 'Why am I letting him do this?' The two hands on my butt reminded me exactly why I loved him. Why I needed him. I moaned as he slowly squeezed my butt 'Mmm that felt nice.'

He stopped squeezing and was watching me now. He must have left his mark already. It was like he just realized something important. He gazed at me with a sort of softness in his eyes that hadn't appeared before. It was kind of nice, being watched by him.

Then out of the blue, he kissed me. It was a nice kiss, gentle and soft. I noticed this kiss was anything but the kisses we normally shared when we were like this. It wasn't so demanding and full of lust.

We broke apart and I felt my cheeks heat up with no boudt a blush. Somehow he wasn't as aroused as before, I found this weird but I wasn't complaining. We had had sex three times already today. Once when I woke up, once when we were in the shower, and once when I was preparing dinner. (He said it was because I was wearing an apron.)

"I love you." He whispered. I stared at him.

"What?" I needed to hear that again. It was the first time he said that to me and it filled me with joy.

"I love you." He pressed my smaller frame to his chest. "I don't want to lose you, ever."

"I love you too." I smiled while saying that.

I yawned, stretching my arms out over my head. He still held me so I didn't worry about falling off his lap.

"Want me to take you to bed?" He smiled. (He told me once I yawned like a puppy)

"That'd be nice." I snuggled into him, drawing my knees up.

He placed an arm under my legs and behind my back so he could carry me bridal style. I grabbed his shirt and hid my face inside it. It smelled of Kankurou. I really liked his scent. I didn't even notice when he put me down on the bed. I was resistant to let go of his shirt but eventually did so.

"Guess you're really tired, eh?" I just nodded in return and tugged on his shirt.

"Can I sleep in that?" He nodded and helped me undress. When I was almost naked (save for the stupid lacy panties) he pulled his shirt off and gave it to me.

"Mmm thanks." I struggled to get his shirt on and eventually he helped me. Normally he didn't do this, guess I got lucky today.

He pulled one of the drawers open and pulled a pair of pyjama-pants out of them. I watched him undress and struggled to stay awake. He joined me on the bed and slowly pulled me to him. I lay my head on his chest and snuggled up to him. He was warm and big, like my personal teddy bear.

"Night Kiba." With that he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Night Kankurou." Yeah maybe he was weird and likes seeing me in dresses and skirts. Maybe we weren't the most normal couple, but we loved each other and that was all that mattered.


End file.
